


One Day

by claitynroberts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: <500 Words, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Psychological Manipulation, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claitynroberts/pseuds/claitynroberts
Summary: Dagon manipulated her memories, Dean tried to convince her to stay. Maybe “one day” will finally come.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Impala-Dreamer’s “Tell Me An Angsty Story Drabble Challenge” AND SPNgenrebingo on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt: “No, it’s my fault for being an idiot and trusting you.”
> 
> Square Filled: “I Hate You”

Throbbing knuckles, split skin, broken glass of the mirror. The crushing weight of her absence ripped a chasm deep within his chest as he looked at the wreckage of his life. In the corner he spotted his flannel shirt she always wore to bed. Crossing the room to retrieve it, he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply, her scent still imprinted in the fibers. 

Dean collapsed on the bed as memories of her began to wash over him, caressing his broken heart with the ghost of her. Often times he’d recall those images and let them embrace him, hoping they would make the pain of losing her stop. Instead, for every wound they healed a new one was torn open. 

He always began with the good ones. Like the day he stopped the darkness, got his mom back, and saved Sam. Things were finally looking up and she was right there with him. In that moment he felt like he could do anything, be anything. The apple pie life finally within his grasp. Inevitably though, he’d always end up at the last memory he had of her: walking away, duffel in hand, shoulders wracking with the sobs of her broken heart the night he saved her from Dagon and his world came crashing down.

Pleading with her, Dean tried to get her to see the falsities in her distorted memories. “Trust me, y/n.” Dean’s voice broke with emotion. “I love you; you love me.” Tears welled in his eyes. “This is Dagon’s fault, she manipulated your perception of the past. Y-you gotta believe me, sweetheart.”

“No, it’s my fault for being an idiot and trusting you. Time and time again I’ve trusted you and it’s only ended in heartbreak.” She grabbed her things before opening the door and casting a glance to Dean still kneeling by the bed, eyes pleading with her not to go. “I can’t do this anymore. Especially with the baby.” Her hand fluttered to her stomach, tears flowing freely down her face.

Dean stared at her, his lips trying to form the words running through his mind. “B-b,” he cleared his throat, choking out the one-worded question. “Baby?”

“Yeah.” Her sorrowful eyes met his. “Our baby...y’know...I’ll always love you, Dean. But I hate you, too.” Breaking their gaze to stare at the carpeted floor, her next words coming out in a hoarse whisper. “I’ll be sure to tell him all about his father, the man who saved the world.” With that she slipped into the night, walking out of Dean’s life.

He should have run after her, but keeping her as far away as possible was the best chance for their survival. Maybe one day he’d get the opportunity to right things between them. One day when he didn’t have to worry about Lucifer uniting with his son or the British Men of Letters gunning down everyone he cared about. In that moment, one day seemed very, very far away.


End file.
